Far Away From Home
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: AU Samuel Campbell, fils du grand seigneur Ézéchiel Campbell, se retrouve pris au sein d'un groupe de chasseur du pays de Kansas. Loin de chez lui, il fait la connaissance de Dean Winchester et de sa clique qui lui promettent de tout mettre en œuvre pour le ramener chez lui sain et sauf. Mais rien ne semble être simple, encore moins sa relation avec le chasseur. Wincest et autres


Titre : Far Away From Home.

Rating : M+ dans des chapitres à venir.

Résumé : Samuel Campbell, fils du grand seigneur Ézéchiel Campbell de Stanford, se retrouve, à la suite de malencontreux évènements, pris au sein d'un groupe de chasseur du pays de Kansas. Loin de chez lui, il fait la connaissance de Dean Winchester et de sa clique qui lui promettent de tout mettre en œuvre pour le ramener chez lui sain et sauf. Mais rien ne semble être simple, encore moins sa relation avec le chasseur.

Couples : Wincest, principalement. Si vous voulez d'autres couple qui n'interfèrent pas avec le Sam/Dean principal, envoyez-moi un message et je vais probablement l'accepter (genre 99% sûr). Je suis prête à intégrer n'importe quel personnage à l'histoire. Faites-moi juste savoir!

AN : Je ne sais pas à quel point cette fic sera longue. Je dirais une vingtaine de chapitres. Peut-être plus. Je sais aussi que cette histoire n'était pas dans les choix que j'avais proposés. Désolé xD Mais je vous aime et j'espère que vous allez apprécier!

00oo00oo00oo00

Sam courait le plus rapidement possible. Les sens en alerte, il guettait les pas se rapprochant derrière lui. Essoufflé, près de l'asphyxie, il se donna un élan et accéléra un peu plus. Ses poumons étaient comprimés dans sa poitrine, sa tête lui faisait mal comme si elle allait exploser, mais il s'en moquait. C'était souffrir ou mourir. Les pas de course derrière lui se rapprochaient, dangereusement. Désespéré, il prit un tournant sec, pensant déstabiliser son poursuivant. Ça fonctionna. L'énorme grizzli qui le poursuivait perdit une précieuse minute à se remettre de sa rencontre avec un énorme tronc d'arbre, mais ce ne fut pas assez. Il reprit sa chasse rapidement. Un peu plus loin devant, Sam jura intérieurement. Voilà, s'en était fait. Il allait mourir là, dévoré par un ours, perdu au milieu d'un bois dont il ne connaissait même pas l'emplacement, loin de chez lui et des siens.

Son prochain pas décida cependant de son destin. Tout se passa très rapidement. Le piège se referma sur sa cheville, le faisant passer cul par-dessus tête au moment où un sifflement aigue passait près de son oreille. Se balançant dans les airs, il entendit la lourde chute de l'ours sur le sol derrière lui, puis le silence. Que diable s'était-il passé? Essayant vainement de se faire pivoter en direction de l'animal, Sam regarda autour de lui avec attention, essayant d'apercevoir un indice qui pourrait l'éclairer sur sa situation.

- Tiens, tiens, ricana une voix derrière lui le faisant sursauter. Qu'avons-nous attrapé là?

Une forte poigne s'empara de son épaule et le fit pivoter vers la source de la voix. Devant lui se tenait un garçon aux cheveux châtains. Il devait avoir environ 19 ans et dans ses yeux whisky luisait une lueur moqueuse. Il était habillé d'un étrange ensemble de cuirs acajou épais et grossièrement cousus, comme s'il avait été confectionné à partir de retailles, et un carquois de même couleur pendant à une ceinture à sa taille, mais le plus étonnant était probablement le fait que le garçon s'était déplacé aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre derrière lui, car jamais Sam ne s'était douté de sa présence avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Alors?, demanda le garçon en se penchant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Laissez-moi descendre immédiatement!, tempêta Sam en se fâchant. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire gibier!

- AH! C'est pourtant ce qu'il pensait lui!, rigola le garçon en se retournant pour poser son pied sur l'ours derrière lui. D'ailleurs, tu devrais vraiment me remercier. Sans moi, tu serais à sa place.

- Je ne remercierais personne de quoi que ce soit avant d'être revenu sur mes pieds, grogna Sam en ignorant la flèche acajou fichée bien droite entre les deux yeux du grizzli. Faites-moi descendre!

Il devait avoir l'air bien ridicule à tempêter et donner des ordres avec son visage rouge et la tête en bas. Le garçon devant lui haussa les épaules et se retourna vers l'ours sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Il retira sa flèche d'un coup sec et se mit à la nettoyer consciencieusement avant de la remettre dans son carquois. Finalement, il se retourna vers Sam, le gratifia d'un sourire amusé et s'éloigna dans les bois.

- Eh! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici!, s'écria Sam en commençant à paniquer. D'autres ours vont arriver!

- Tu n'auras qu'à leur ordonner de te faire descendre. Ça a l'air de bien fonctionner, tu ne trouves pas?

Le garçon disparu finalement de son champ de vision avec un éclat de rire sonore.

- OK, ÇA VA! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ. MERCI DE M'AVOIR SAUVÉ LA VIE!

- C'est mieux comme ça.

La corde le suspendant claqua lorsque le garçon en cuir le coupa d'un coup de poignard qu'il gardait dissimulé dans le cuir de son avant-bras et Sam s'effondra par terre. Encore une fois, le garçon s'était déplacé si silencieusement que Sam ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

- Alors, graine de noble. Que faisais-tu ici dans la forêt en si charmante compagnie?

Sam resta interloqué.

- Comment savez-vous que je suis un noble?

Encore une fois, le garçon éclata de rire. Il lui tendit une main et l'aida à le remettre sur pied.

- Non mais, tu t'es vu? Il n'y a pas de plus grand stéréotype de noble que toi. Crier des ordres à tort et à travers, refuser de remercier quelqu'un de lui avoir sauvé la vie… sans parler de tes petites mains qui n'ont jamais travaillé de leur vie et de tes vêtements. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de dentelles de ma vie!

Nouvel éclat de rire. Sam se sentit offusqué. Comment osait-t-on se moquer ouvertement de Samuel Campbell!? Fils du grand seigneur Ézéchiel Campbell de Stanford!

-De quel droit vous moquez-vous ainsi!, tonna Sam en se redressant de toute sa grandeur, n'atteignant toutefois que le torse de son sauveur. Savez-vous au moins à qui vous vous adressez?

- À une graine de noble arrogante et ingrate.

- Je m'appelle Samuel Campbell et vous me devez respect et obéissance!

- Non. Je ne crois pas. Aucun noble n'a de pouvoir ici, minus. Pas depuis au moins six générations. Mais, tant qu'à faire les présentations, je m'appelle Gabriel De Dievs. Non-ravi de faire votre connaissance, Altesse.

Sur ces mots, Gabriel repartit d'un bon pas dans les bois et, effrayé de se retrouver de nouveau seul, Sam le rejoignit au pas de course. Gabriel leva un sourcil amusé, mais ne releva pas. Piler sur son orgueil n'était pas chose facile, encore moins pour cette graine de noble, il le savait. Il le laissa donc tranquille et le guida à travers la forêt. Ils marchèrent encore un moment en silence avant d'atteindre une petite clairière où la lumière du soleil couchant porta sur eux ses derniers rayons.

Gabriel se dirigea vers son centre et entreprit d'y allumer un feu. Lorsque ce fut fait, il s'assit devant et lui intima à faire de même.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, graine de noble. Allez. Assis-toi.

Sam le rejoignit donc et s'assis avec lui devant le feu. La chaleur des flammes le réconforta et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il repensa à sa conduite et finit par admettre que Gabriel avait raison. Il avait agit en ingrat, ce qui était indigne de lui. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il baissa les yeux vers le sol et s'exprima.

- Je… Merci. Pour tout à l'heure.

- Meh. Ce n'est rien. De plus, ça nous fait un souper.

- Manger de l'ours?, s'étonna Sam en se tournant vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas du poison à ce que je sache. Alors, pourquoi pas. Eh, pourquoi ne me racontes-tu pas ce que tu faisais là, en attendant que les autres arrivent.

- Les autres?

- Quoi? Tu pensais que j'étais seul dans les bois sans aucun autre équipement que des flèches et un arc? Ne me fait pas rire.

Sam se sentit bien stupide. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de parler, alors il modifia le sujet.

- Comment vont-ils nous retrouver?

- Le feu, bien sûr. Quoi que la plupart d'entre eux sont de très bons chasseurs. Ils n'auraient qu'à suivre ma trace dans les bois pour nous retrouver… et c'est exactement ce qu'ils vont faire. Ça, et nous ramener ce gentil petit ami ours à toi pour souper. Alors, cette histoire?

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Très bien. Alors ce sera notre histoire de coin de feu ce soir. Prépare-toi à narrer, graine de noble.

- Je m'appelle Sam.

- Bien sûr. Rends-toi utile, Sam, et va chercher du bois pour le feu.

Sam acquiesça en soupirant et se leva pour aller chercher du combustible. Pendant qu'il ramassait des branches non loin de l'orée du bois, il se demanda si Gabriel plaisantait en parlant de l'absence des nobles dans cette partie du pays. Si oui, il était encore plus loin de chez lui qu'il ne le pensait. Le voyage de retour allait être long, et rien ne garantissait qu'il allait réussir.

00oo00oo00oo00

Alors? Oui je sais, on n'a pas vu Dean dans ce chapitre, mais je garanti que, dès le prochain chapitre, on le verra tellement que vous en serez fatigué! Haha, je plaisante. On ne se fatigue pas de Dean Winchester :P J'espère que vous allez apprécier cet AU. Il me trottait en tête depuis un moment.  
ps : Oui, le chapitre est court, mais c'est une intro. Ça ne compte pas


End file.
